Conmigo o sin mi
by Annearguelles
Summary: moblit Bernér cuenta la historia de como se enamoró perdidamente de su teniente Hanji zoe,y como con todo su esfuerzo intenta ayudarla hasta en los momentos más difíciles,por que el amor que siente por ella es capaz de todo con tal de ver su loca sonrisa (moblitXhanjiXerwin)


_**Buenas noches,bueno aquí les dejo un fanfic one-shot, que se me ocurrió hace un mes , y claro que esta escrito hace un mes,bueno la historia se centra en moblit el asistente de Hanji,podría decirse que es un moblitxhanjixerwin, no les arruinare esto es la primera que escribo algo así y espero que les guste, por cierto esta historia esta en primera persona espero y les guste saludos**_

* * *

Hay personas que se preguntan si han hecho algo de provecho en su vida, que tan solo unos pequeños logros se sienten los más felices del mundo, muchos quieren sobresalir para no ser del montón, pero al querer lograr algo, tambien serán etiquetados como una persona que triunfo como muchos otros y **quedara** en el olvido. mi nombre es Moblit Berner, yo no espero ninguna aspiración en la vida, solo tengo un propósito y ese propósito es hacer la vida placentera teniente Hanji Zoe.

* * *

quizás eran las altas horas de la noche , maso menos las 2 de la madrugada, quizá no tengo nada que hacer pero…..ahí estaba pensando en ella, aquella que hacía llamar mi jefa, mi teniente, mi razón de ser, yo soy la mano derecha de la teniente Hanji Zoe, la ayudo a investigar los titanes y que no salga lastimada en los experimentos. lo que tengo es una admiración indescriptible por mi jefa, al principio creí que solo era una mujer apasionada, pero en las noches cada que me voy a dormir no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, quizá no este centrado en lo que diré, como lo he mencionado repetidas veces en este escrito me enamore completamente, como un titán se muere por comer la carne humana, quizá no es el mejor ejemplo pero así me siento…..pero el único dilema, es que estoy más atorado en la subordinadozone y eso ya es un martirio, he intentado tratar de conquistarla pero, simplemente no puedo, no me salen las palabras tengo miedo que si ella se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella me evite o peor me cambie por otro asistente y no podría soportarlo tan solo de pensarlo me desgarra el alma de alejarme de ella, eso es lo que menos quiero, me siento feliz a su lado jamás le fallaría y jamás le fallare.

hay días en los que me imagino estar con ella durmiendo en la misma cama, despertar abrazándola y que ella me despierte con un beso de buenos días, pero a veces me digo por dios moblit ¡! que soy un simple cadete de rango semi alto, como dice ella su asistonto, todos me conocen como el asistonto de Hanji, hasta el sargento rivaille se burla de mí, por ser un inepto que aparte no ha avanzado para subir de rango ya que me he quedado estancado siendo el asistente de Hanji, quizás tenga razón, pero mis razones son obvias no me quiero alejar de ella, no importa si sea un soldado de cuarta siento que si me alejo de ella morirá comida por un titán, por sus estúpidos experimentos, sé que algún día se dará cuenta que yo siempre estoy para ella, quiero que sepa que estoy para ella y jamás la dejare.

* * *

Por el momento no tengo ningún rival de amores o eso creí ya que la teniente Zoe su único amor son los titanes, pero eso cambio cuando la encontré en su laboratorio secreto llorando, tenía una botella de algo que le llaman ¡vodka! Ella tenía un fetiche de que todo su laboratorio tenía que estar en orden, debido a que algo se le olvidara, pero ese día estaba patas arriba, había un olor horrible hediondo, apestoso, no sabía por qué apestaba tanto, botellas de precipitado rotas, matraces y ella ahí en su escritorio. Llena de esa baba de titán que había cauterizado para que no se evaporara, llorando y diciéndose

—por que! Mierda por que! Por qué me haces esto! No pude hacer nada! —

Yo me le acerque a mi jefa cautelosamente, como su subordinado que soy le respondí

—Hanji-san ¿está usted bien?

A lo que la teniente solo alzo la vista y me dijo

—moblit! Lárgate quiero estar sola—

la veía afligida no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si la tenía que dejar sola, irme o hacerle compañía y tratar de reconfortarla ya que es lo que siempre hacia, pero nunca en mi vida la había visto en ese estado, ella era una mujer feliz, siempre feliz, nunca la había visto, triste o amargada quizá fue por la botella de alcohol que tenía, pero había algo que no me gustaba, su mirada era distante sus lágrimas se escurrían, lo primero que hice es acercármele, levante la cara y trate de limpiarla con un pañuelo que siempre traigo para reconfortarla, ella me dio un manotazo y me dijo gritándome

—LARGATE DE AQUÍ QUE NO VEZ QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA—

El levante de los hombros, ella se sorprendió ya que nunca había tocado sin permiso su espacio personal, la levante de esa mugrosa mesa asquerosa y le mencione

—Hanji-san, está hecha una mierda que pasa—

a lo que ella me responde

—no me pasa nada déjame embriagarme en paz y cierra la puerta—

yo la mire a los ojos, nunca le había faltado el respeto, bueno quizá solo la ponía en advertencia pero nunca le había gritado, me saco de quicio ver a la mujer que uno ama en esa situación como no consolarla, en eso la teniente se empezó a reír esquizofrénicamente se quitó las gafas y me dijo

—moblit ¿te parezco bonita?- lo dijo en forma cariñosa y ebria muy ebria, yo la mire a los ojos y por supuesto me sonroje, me quede sin habla no sabía que decirle, por supuesto que era hermosa, era la mujer de mis sueños una bella persona, una bella mujer, lo que yo daría por estar toda mi vida con ella y ser el hombre perfecto para ella, pero solo podía ser eso su subordinado, ella vio mi silencio rio y dijo

—Tu silencio me lo dijo todo moblit, por eso eres mi asistente y te aprecio—

Yo agache la mirada ni quería verla, pero si le decía lo que sentía por ella se arruinaría toda esta relación de subordinado y jefe. Aparte quería saber el por qué estaba llorando quizá por algo me pregunto si era bonita eso solo significaba algo, ella estaba interesada en alguien y eso la tenía sola ebria y devastada. Aparte quería saber quién era mi rival de amor, tome a Hanji a la fuerza y la metí a la regadera, sin duda alguna ella no quería bañarse pero enserio apestaba a zorrillo, obviamente cuando al metí a la regadera la metí con todo y ropa no me atrevía a desvestirla, yo jamás abusaría de ella por más que su cuerpo me llene de lujuria en las noches que paso pensando en ella y descargando mi ira con mi mano derecha imaginando, deseando que esa mujer que es mi jefa sea mía. Ella seguía sentada en la regadera ya había dejado de llorar yo la observaba le ofrecí su ropa nueva, se la puse en su estante con una toalla y ella me responde

—moblit no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola—

—teniente tiene que bañarse para que se quite ese asqueroso olor que trae consigo, apesta—

Lo dije en tono neutro, claro sin precisar que estaba que me moría por quitarle la ropa y bañarla como niña chiquita, de pronto vi que se quedó mirando mis ojos, como esperanzada y me volvió hacer la misma pregunta de hace un momento

—moblit ¿te parezco bonita? —

Me le acerque no me importaba mojarme también en la regadera, sin duda alguna tenía que hacer algo para que ella dejara de preguntarme eso, me acerque a ella muy cerca de su cara y le dije

—Usted no es bonita—lo dije en un tono cariñoso y le volví a decir

—no es bonita porque para mí su belleza es cuando habla de titanes, es ahí su belleza como se expresa de ellos, como los investiga con pasión esa es su belleza teniente—

Ella me sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa como si nada yo solo me le quede observando, ella no me dijo nada yo voltee y le dije

—termine de bañarse—

Me sujeto del brazo

—quédate no me dejes sola—

entonces, no quise abusar de su borrachera y le empezó a quitar la ropa comencé a bañarla cuidadosamente, intentaba guardar mis sonrojo pero ella ya lo había notado, así pasaron 10 minutos, trate de bañarla lo más rápido posible pero no pude, enserio que no pude tan solo de ver su hermoso cuerpo, no creí que fuera tan perfecto y esas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda sus senos que parecían dos montañas bien juntas , enserio que no había amor más puro y sincero que el que le tengo a Hanji zoe, por más caliente y duro que estaba mi pene sabia disimularlo bien y trata de calmarme , termine de bañarla y vestirla. la cargue en mis brazos ella callo rendida estaba cansada, así que llegando a su habitación la recosté en su cama parecía un ángel acerque una silla junto a ella y dije que velaría su sueño no me importaba velar su sueño, ese era mi trabajo soy su asistente mi obligación, apague las velas y solo deje la ventana abierta la luz de la luna nos iluminaba yo en una silla ella durmiendo en su cama, no me había percatado que horas eran pero eran como las 4:00 am y me desperté por el balbuceo de mi teniente, decía,

—NO! ESO NO PUEDE SER! NOO! ERWIN! ERWIN! NO ME DEJES ERWIN…YOO…TE AM...AM...AM...NO! ERWIN—

sin duda alguna al escuchar eso, mis ojos se humedecieron, ahora todo tenía sentido el comandante Erwin había citado a una junta urgente con Hanji hace apenas unas cuantas horas, se habían quedado hablando por horas yo tenía que espiar quería saber lo que trataba la siguiente misión, Erwin le dijo a Hanji

— Hanji, esto se está saliendo de nuestro control Neil me aviso que mañana vendrán arrestarme por revolucionario me dijo que escapara, que el me ayudaría, pero no soy un cobarde después de haber perdido mi brazo me di cuenta que tengo que luchar por mis convicciones y por nuestro ideales Hanji—

Yo me quede atónico de sus palabras, pero note a mi teniente tranquila, yo no sabía que expresión había puesto en su cara pero la note normal, escuche que le respondió

—por qué me dices eso, si sabes quién te van a arrestar, ¿porque te entregas? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? o acaso eso quiere decir ¿que la legión de reconocimiento se va a erradicar? —

En eso Erwin le volvió a decir

—no, la legión no se destruirá, Levi y los demás cadetes junto con eren e historia ya saben de este plan que estamos tramando, solo ellos y yo seremos perseguidos seremos los traidores pero tu Hanji y tu escuadrón no, así que por eso te mande a llamar eres ahora la nueva comandante de la legión de reconocimiento—

Escuche que el comandante hizo una pausa y escuche su caminar dentro de su oficina y dijo en un tono tranquilo y sereno

— Puede que muera Hanji, así que te dejo mi legión en tus manos confió en ti, —

Hanji al escuchar esas palabras se volteo y escuche como giro la perilla y salió de la oficina de Erwin sin rumbo fijo, quería seguirla pero me vería impaciente está bien que sea su asistente pero…tampoco voy a estar ahí interrogando después de lo que espié de seguro me regañaría, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, porque Hanji me preguntaba si era bonita, porque me dejo bañarla, porque entre sueños gritaba el nombre de Erwin, sin duda alguna mi jefa, mi teniente estaba perdidamente enamorada del comandante Erwin Smith, por eso se puso ebria ,por eso lloraba incondicionalmente, por eso es que quería que estuviera con ella, ella quería sentirse querida por Erwin, pero yo no era Erwin soy moblit.

No lo soporte más y Salí de la habitación de Hanji y fui a mi habitación, para mi sorpresa había muchos compañeros cuidando de la oficina de Erwin, así que pregunte y me dijeron, que el comandante Erwin no estaba que salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores a las 5 de la madrugada, lo que menos quería era verle a la cara a mi rival de amores, si lo veía seguramente le partiría la cara por hacer llorar a la mujer que amo, al no decirle que es la mujer perfecta que solo él podría hacerla feliz, porque con ella encontraría la felicidad absoluta en su mirada, y como si el destino no fuera a matarte estaba ahí, en la puerta de mi habitación, esperándome yo le pregunte

—comandante puedo ayudarlo—

No me dijo nada solo me dijo

— necesito hablar con usted—

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entramos en mi habitación oficina, que era una oficina chica y tenía mi cama y mi escritorio, le ofrecí el único banco que tenía y el comándate Erwin me dijo con voz firme

—moblit, quiero que siga haciendo un excelente trabajo con Hanji, no al deje sola, yo haré un largo viaje y puede que tarde en regresar, así que he dejado que ella este a cargo de la legión de reconocimiento y confió en ti moblit que tu podrás atender bien Hanji en mi ausencia—

yo lo odie en ese momento lo odie como no tenía idea, ¿sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Enserio ¿lo sabía?,

—comandante, no tiene por qué pedirme que la cuide, si siempre lo he hecho y ella toma las mejores decisiones eso no depende de mí, pero por mi cuenta corre que a ella no le pasara nada sobre mi cadáver, yo la defenderé por todo, hasta de usted, que es la que más daño le está haciendo en estos momento, —

No me pude callar tenía que decirle de lo que hasta se iba a morir, el comándate se quedó sorprendido no sabía que decir y me dejo hablar

— ¿sabe lo que tiene enfrente y no se da cuenta? —Le cuestione

—ella lo ama! La teniente zoe lo ama con locura, usted va hacerse el héroe dejándola sola y desamparada, quizás ella no tenga los suficientes pantalones para decirle que lo ama, porque todos estos años que usted la tuvo cerca no se atrevió ni siquiera a decirle un cumplido, ella lo ama, siempre lo ha amado como yo la amo a ella, pero ahora se larga se va, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz sea conmigo o sin mí, de mi parte yo siempre estaré para ella, pero sin usted ella solo es un frasco de sus experimento de titanes vacío y sin vida—

Ya mi boca no paraba, me acerque a él y le grite,

— SI VA VOLVER QUIERO QUE VUELVA CON VIDA Y LE DIGA QUE LA AMA! —

El comandante Erwin, agacho la mira y dijo

—lo siento moblit no puedo prometerte eso—

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y le cuestione

— ¿por qué? —el subió su mirada y me dijo

—ella ya lo sabe—

Mis ojos lloraban de rabia nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta rabia yo su asistonto, y vaya que era su asistonto, Erwin si le correspondía a Hanji, ella también lo amaba eso quiere decir que yo su mano derecha no lo sabía, me sentí mal agache la mirada y el comante me dijo

—es por eso que la dejo en tus manos moblit tu eres el único de protegerla en mi ausencia y único digno para hacerla feliz, en dado caso que no vuelva, es por eso que te suplico que si llego a morir no al dejes sola y amala como siempre la ha amado por que el día que no este, estaré feliz que haga su vida con un hombre como tú—

y Erwin se fue de mi habitación dejándome solo triste y confundió.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 meses de que la policía militar había arrestado Erwin, 3 meses sin saber de él, 3 meses que la teniente Hanji se la pasaba llorando en las noches y yo consolándola ella ebria llorando y siempre haciéndome la misma pregunta todas las noches que la consolaba, que si ella era bonita, estuve tentado a preguntarle por qué siempre me decía eso, porque siempre me hacia esa pregunta y ahí fue donde me quite el miedo y le cuestione

—¿porque siempre me pregunta que si usted es bonita? —

ella me dio una sonrisa y me dijo

—porque el hombre que amo una vez que dijo, que yo no era bonita que mi belleza venia de mi pasión por los titanes, y eso fue lo mismo que tú me dijiste la primera vez que te pregunte si era bonita, —

estaba confundido acaso me estaba diciendo que yo era el hombre que siempre ha amado y le volví a cuestionar

—Hanji san no la entiendo—

entonces ella se acercó a mis labios y me beso, todo lo que siempre soñé se había hecho realidad, la bese con ferocidad quería ir tranquilo pero me moría por besar esos labios me separe de ella y me volvió a decir

—el hombre que amo me dijo, que el día que yo encontrara a una persona que me respondiera esa pregunta, mis ojos se abrirían a la verdad—

era un hecho Hanji sabía lo que sentía por ella desde siempre, también sabía que esa desaparición de Erwin el jamás iba a volver, yo estaba feliz por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, pero en vez de estar feliz la volví a besar y dije algo que dolió en el alma porque me puse a reflexionar, ella no me amaba, decía amarme pero no me amaba, solo hacia la última voluntad que su gran comante Erwin le pido que rehiciera su vida conmigo, yo por más que la ame y este obsesionado con ella no podía, eso iba más haya de mi ser, no podía estar atada a una mujer que no me ama así que le dije a la teniente Hanji algo que me dolió en el alma,

—teniente, el comandante Erwin va a volver, no tiene por qué hacer esto, yo no la deseo como mujer—

Era mentira

—teniente ahorita está usted dolida por la pérdida pero, al contrario tiene que tener la mente fuerte y salir adelante yo sé que el comante volverá y le dirá cuanto la ha extrañado, por qué un día antes de que la policía se lo llevara, me dijo lo mismo, que yo la protegiera y es lo que estoy haciendo ahorita por eso la cuido y la protejo teniente, así que no se preocupe el volverá, me prometió que volvería—

Hanji me abrazo y empezó a sollozar era un llanto desgarrador ,yo no podía quería llorar con ella, era un hombre enamorado que acaba de rechazar a la única mujer que podía hacer feliz, desaproveche la oportunidad, pero hay un dicho que dice que las oportunidades no existes solo son coincidencia, y lloro ,lloro como nunca se desahogó todos esos 3 meses los desahogo en una sola noche diciéndome que amaba a Erwin , que jamás lo olvidaría, que por el daría la vida cosa que yo haría por ella, esa noche igual se durmió en mis brazos y la deposite en su habitación. Igual cuide su sueño, pero esa noche sin duda alguna pude sentir lo que es el amor de verdad ella estaba feliz sonriendo parecía que soñaba con el su tés era tranquila no como otras noches me sentí complacido y me fui a mi habitación a dormir, también dormí como un bebe.

Eran las 7 am me tocaron fuerte la puerta, para mi sorpresa era una uno de los subordinado del sargento Levi, cosa rara ya que él también estaba prófugo de la justicia, cosa que me hizo sonreír y dije él ha vuelto ,abrí la carta que decía

—Moblit gracias por cuidar a Hanji en mi ausencia, gracias por no dejarla morir de sufrimiento….el comandante Erwin—

Una vez que termine de leer la carta había una sonrisa en mi rostro y volví a acostarme en mi cama nos salí de mi habitación en todo el día, me la pase llorando como un chiquillo, mi corazón estaba roto tenía la oportunidad de mi vida de ser feliz con Hanji pero preferí su felicidad antes de la mía, era lo mejor , era lo mejor me repetía y sí que fue lo mejor no quería vivir engañado no así, me sentí complacido conmigo mismo, quizá la teniente zoe no me ame, pero siempre estaré para ella para servirle porque a pesar de que no me ame yo siempre la amare y daría lo que fuera por que sea feliz…..aunque sea conmigo o sin mí.

* * *

_**yo no suelo escribir,este tipo de cosas,pero es que les diré la verdad me sentí como si yo fuera moblit jajajaj ese pinche amor no correspondido duele,jaja espero les haya gustado este erwinxhanjixmoblit,me gusto mucho hacerla la verdad**_

Odio el iPad,no se por que dicen que es chingon,me caga escribir en el iPad.


End file.
